Tromperie abusive
by anzendes
Summary: Petit OS avec un léger Izuku x Tetsutetsu


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pairing : Izuku x Tetsutetsu

Ce pairing est extrêmement léger dans celui-ci, ne pouvant pas plus aboutir dans ce contexte.

\--

Dans la salle des professeurs, Izuku Midoriya déposa le paquet de feuille qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur le bureau de son professeurs principal. Il soupira.

« Midoriya ? »

Il sursauta a l'entente de son prénom avant de lentement se tourner vers son interlocuteur, il fut surpris de voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Gomen, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Il posa à son tour un paquet de feuille sur le bureau d'un professeur. C'est inhabituel de te voir au lycée à cette heure là ! »

Izuku sourit doucement face à la joie de vivre de son interlocuteur, elle était contagieuse.

« Je remplace mon délégué de classe, je ne sais pas si tu le connais, et toi que fais tu là Tetsutetsu ?

\- Si bien sûr ! Iida Tenya non ? Il est un peu coincé ce gars n'est-ce pas ? Il fit une grimace qui fit rire Izuku. Et je suis délégué de ma classe, donc je fais mon job. »

Quelque peu surpris par la chose, son visahe devait en dire long puisque Tetsutetsu explosa d'un rire cristallant, faisant rougir de gène le vert.

« Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez tous la même réaction. »

Il se sentit soudainement idiot d'avoir eut une telle réaction. Son homologue sourit sa gène et lui envoya une grande tape dans le dos, le faisant sursauter.

Rapidement, ils rejoignirent la sortie de la salle tout en continuant de parler, chacuns récupérant au passage leur affaires dans leurs salles de classe. Arrivé non-loin de la salle de permanence, Tetsutetsu se stoppa.

« Bon je te quitte là, Yayorozu m'attend dans la salle de permanence. Izuku pencha là tête.

\- Ah bon ? Shoto m'a dit qu'il m'attendrait lui aussi là bas. Il sourit. Bah, allons-y ensemble ! »

Sur le coup, Izuku cru appercevoir un selblant de panique dans ses yeux. Mais il de dit qu'il se faisait sûrement des idées.

Il se souvenait de la fois où lui et toute sa classe avaient appris la relation qu'entretennaient la brune et Tetsutetsu. C'était par mégarde il y a environ sept mois. C'etait Eijiro qui l'avait découvert un soir après les cours en les voyant réviser ensemble à la bibliothèque plutôt complices. Il avait d'ailleurs prit des photos, et, face à ces preuves accablante, la brune n'avait pu qu'avouer sa relation qui avait déclanché une euphorie générale. De plus - étonnement - elle avait permis d'améliorer les rapports entre les deux classes.

C'est d'ailleurs cet événement qui a indirectement entraîné sa propre mise en couple avec Shoto, deux mois plus tard. Le bicolore s'était rapproché de lui, ce qui avait fait naître ses sentiments à son égard. Shoto s'était alors confessé dans les mois qui ont suivit et ils s'étaient mis en couple.

Arrivé devant la porte de la permanence, Izuku eut un doux sourire qui s'effaça rapidement en voyant ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la salle. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il tourna lentement vers Tetsutetsu qui ne le regardait pas.

« Tetsutetsu... »

La voix presque brisée du plus petit le surprit et il tourna sa tête vers le concerné. En voyant ses yeux brouillés d'eau, il l'attira rapidement contre lui dans une étreinte, bloquant sa tête contre son torse musclé qui étouffa ses sanglots.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé... Susura l'argenté à l'oreille du disciple d'All Might. »

Shoto jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone alors que Momo le regarda faire.

« Un problème Shoto ?

\- Tu ne les trouve pas un peu long ?

\- Tetsutetsu l'est toujours, il veut être sûr de ne rien oublier. Midoriya doit être pareil. »

Le garçon hocha imperceptiblement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Momo lorsqu'il sentit son front se coller contre le sien. La brune déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Momo, stoppa-t-il le baiser, on devrait arrêter ça.

\- On devrait... Commença-t-elle, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Le bicolore ferma douloureusement ses paupières, montrant son accord. C'était mal ce qu'ils faisaient, mais tellement bon en même temps.

Un bruit dans le couloir les fit sursauter. Ils se jetèrent un regard avant de rapidement saisir leurs affaires et sortir de la salle. Ils decouvrirent Tetsutetsu et Izuku ensemble. Shoto eut un peu peur sur le coup.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? Tetsutetsu secoua la tête.

\- On est arrivé il y a deux minutes. »

Portant son regard sur son copain, Shoto fronça les sourcils. Il semblait avoir pleuré.

« Izuku ? Ça va ? Le concerné sursauta.

\- Euh oui, pourquoi cette question Shoto ? Il sembla un peu stressé.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré Midoriya-kun, soupira Momo. »

Izuku et Tetsutetsu se jettèrent un regard, et le grisé lui fit un clin d'œil avant de simuler un rire.

« C'est rien, Izuku s'est juste prit le coin du bureau d'Aizawa parce que je l'ai surpris. C'était très drôle d'ailleurs. »

Il se mit a rire comme si on lui avait raconté la blague la plus drôle du monde, sur le coup Izuku de dit qu'il était un très grand acteur. Probablement qu'il devait faire pareil.

« Tetsu ! Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Le concerné fut surprit, mais sourit doucement. C'était parfait.

Shoto retint un grognement, déjà, il n'aimait pas franchement qu'un autre gars que lui appelle son petit ami par son prénom, mais c'était quoi ça ? Izuku et Tetsutetsu étaient-ils si proche que ça.

Momo fronça les sourcils, Tetsutetsu ne supportait pas qu'elle l'appelle comme ça alors pourquoi Izuku le faisait-il ? Il ne lui semblait même pas que ces deux là soient amis à la base.

« Izuku, on y va. »

Le concerné hocha la tête et salua rapidement Momo. Au dernier moment, le grisé saisit son brad et le ramena à lui, glissant un bout de papier dans sa poche de pantalon.

« Si t'as un traite problème, appelle moi. »

Le chemin du retour avait été un peu tendu pour Izuku et Shoto. D'une part parce que Izuku ne souhaitait pas lui parler, de peur de craquer et d'autre part parce que Shoto était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait loupé quelque chose.

Momo fixait curieusement son petit ami alors qu'ils partaient au dortoir comme les deux autres avant eux. Elle était sûre qu'elle ratait quelque chose.

« Tetsutetsu ? Le concerné tourna son regard vers elle. Je ne savais pas que tu étais proche de Midoriya-kun.

\- Hum ça ? Dit-il, ce n'est rien. Il m'aide dans mes devoirs souvent.

\- Ah je vois, c'est pour ça que tu ne me demandais plus... »

Tetsutetsu haussa simplement les épaules, provocant un simple brisement de cœur à Momo.

Il avait reçu un message. Très simple d'apparence, mais compliqué à répondre.

/ Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ? /

Simple, en effet. Mais avait-il seulement envie de lui dire la vérité ? Que son petit ami le trompait depuis - peut-être - plus de deux mois.

/ Deux mois environ /

Simple. Net. Efficace. Il pu cependant entendre la brisure qu'allait occasionné cette simple phrase auprès du plus petit.

/ Je n'arriverais pas à faire semblant.

Bonne nuit. /

Il n'était pourtant que vingt heures trente. Et Tetsutetsu jurait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu au réfectoire lors du repas du soir il y a une demi heure. Rapidement, il fouilla dans un sac qui traînait non loin et en sortie deux barres chocolatées. Il se faufila hors de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle - théorique - du vert. Au pire il demanderait à quelqu'un son numéro de chambre.

Cet imbécile ne s'était pas enfermé à clé. Peut-être était-ce volontaire, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses. Il pénétra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit dans lequel Izuku était roulé en boule sous la couette. Quelque part, son cœur en fut brisé.

« Midoriya ?

\- Tu ne m'appelles plus par mon prénom ? »

Il rigola, ayant remarqué la dimension taquine dans son propos. Puis il s'installa sur le bord du lit, Midoriya encore enfoncé sous sa couette.

« Tu comptes sortir de là dessous ?

\- Seulement si tu as une bonne raison.

\- Barres chocolatées ? »

Ni une, ni deux, la tête de Izuku se créa un chemin en dehors du draps chaud. Tetsutetsu rit, ce n'était donc pas une légende son addiction au chocolat.

Machouillant la barre, Izuku se décala laissant la place à son ami à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers lui et le fixa un moment.

« Quoi ? »

Le petit gaillard attrapa sa tête pour la rapprocher dangereusement de son visage, pendant un petit instant il paniqua. Jusqu'au moment où son front se posa sur l'épaule du plus petit, et qu'il sentit une main se balader sur son cuir chevelu.

« Ça a dû être dur n'est-ce pas ? De supporter tout ça tout seul. »

Le cœur du garçon de la 1-B se serra alors que les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne rien laisser échapper.

Oh, il avait découvert le pot aux roses quelques mois plus tôt, en allant récupérer Momo à la salle de permanence, comme aujourd'hui. La salle était un peu entrouverte et il avait pu apercevoir deux corps s'enlaçant. Puis il avait remarqué les bisous déposé dans le cou d'une brune coiffée d'une queue de cheval. Le garçon qui l'enlaçait avait la chevelure bicolore, il avait fondu en larmes.

Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois.

Il avait bien sûr pensé à la quitter. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, il était amoureux transi à cette époque là.

Cependant, si on lui demandait maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de tenir le même discours.

De plus, il l'avait observé, ce petit Midoriya. Il s'était même demandé pourquoi ce petit gars n'avait pas attiré son attention au préalable d'ailleurs. On ne pouvait que le voir, que voir la gentillesse et la bienveillance déborder de sa personne. Il était persévérant aussi ; il n'abandonnait jamais. Une défaite n'obscurissait même pas son regard, il ne gardait que le positif.

Il l'avait envié pendant un moment. Puis il s'était dit que ça ne servait à rien, qu'il était tout aussi optimiste que lui en fait, il avait juste quelques moments de doute, ce qui ne semblait pas arriver au plus petit.

Enfin, toute cette histoire l'avait rapidement mis en rogne. Que Momo le prenne pour un idiot était une chose, mais que celle-ci entraine d'autres personnes dedans le mettait hors de lui. Au final, lui et Izuku ne serraient que des dommages collatéraux pour que les deux puiddent vivre leur histoire.

Et maintenant, à ce moment précis, il s'effondrait une seconde fois. Mais devant quelqu'un. Devant Izuku qu'il s'était promis de préserver au maximum jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. C'était lui qui craquait, belle ironie.

Une semaine était passé. Shoto sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son petit ami, et pour cause. Il refusait tout contact physique avec lui, alors que d'habitude il était constemment en quête d'attention.

Et puis il y avait Tetsutetsu. Il jurait que ce gars là devait être au courant de tout. Mais Momo lui assurait le contraire, il ne lui en avait pas parlé en même temps. De plus, ce fauteur de trouble apparaissait dès qu'il essayait d'aller plus en profondeur avec son petit ami, à croire qu'il avait un radar sur lui le type. En tout cas, Shoto était bien frustré. Et Momo semblait angoissée.

Le concerné débarqua devant leur salle de classe à la pause de dix heures. En le voyant, Mina sourit grandement.

« Momo ! T'as de la visite ! »

En entendant cela, la brune releva un regard plein d'espoir auprès de Tetsutetsu, qui ne la regarda qu'un instant.

« Non, en fait je suis venu pour voir Izuku. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils et regarda le garçon qui lui jeta un doux regard. Il se leva pour le rejoindre, et ils partirent sur le toit.

« Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda doucement Izuku.

\- J'en ai marre de faire semblant. Il ouvrit ses yeux de surprise.

\- Je veux rompre avec Momo, je ne lui dirait pas qu'on sait, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais j'ai peur que cela impacte sur ton couple, Izuku. Imagine si elle décidait de se rapprocher de Todoroki et... Enfin, tu vois quoi. Je ne veux pas le faire si ça impacte sur toi. Il se grattan nerveusement le cou.

\- Tetsu. Dit-il d'une voix ferme. Tu as le droit de faire ce qui est bon pour toi. Le gris ferma douloureusement les yeux. De toute façon, je crois que mon couple avec Shoto s'est fini quand j'ai tout appris ; je n'arrive même plus à le regarder en face. »

Un blanc s'instaura entre eux. Quelque peu gênant pour Tetsutetsu qui n'osa pas le regarder.

« Fait-le. »

Ok, il l'avait fait. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à la gifle qu'il a reçu. Ni aux larmes qui devalaient sur les joues de la brune. Et ce regard douloureux qu'elle avait. Lequel des deux jouait la comédie au juste ?

« Tu es horrible. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre cela de toi, Yayorozu. Elle se figea, certe, c'est moi qui arrête cette relation, mais on sait tous les deux pourquoi je le fais.

\- C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas plus. Dit-elle, la voix enrouée. »

Il eut un sourire douloureux, mais un nouveau souffle s'insulfa dans ses poumons, un second souffle. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Izuku est au courant. Soyez réglo avec lui. »

Et il sortit de la salle de permanence, laissant une Momo en larmes en son milieu. Ce n'était pas si mal d'agir pour soit même de temps en temps.

Shoto et Momo étaient tous deux devant Izuku, gênés au possible. Il aurait pu rire de ls situation si le garçon dont il était amoureux ne se tenait pas en face de lui avec une autre fille.

« Izuku, c'est fini.

\- Shoto, c'est pas cool... T'aurais pu me laisser y mettre un terme tout seul, ça aurait pu au moins être ma satisfaction. Ce dernier devint gêné au point d'en bafouiller. D'accord, là il pouvait rigoler.

\- C'est bon, je te taquine un peu. Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Pas besoin de bavardages inutiles. Je t'aimais, Shoto. Il sortit de la salle, laissant le présumé couple dépité. »

Lorsqu'il entendit sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir, Tetsutetsu se leva pour aller fouiller dans son sac et sortir une poignée de barres chocolatées. Il sourit en entendant le bruit d'un corps s'affaler sur son lit. Il rejoignit rapidement l'autre et lui jeta une sucrerie sur le crâne.

« Allez, arrête de faire la tête je suis nul pour réconforter les gens moi. Izuku rigola de vive voix, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. »

Un petit blanc s'instaura entre les deux garçons. Izuku s'installa sur le lit en place assise, faisant se coller leur épaules.

« Dit Tetsu... Tu veux pas me consoler ? »

Le rire que son homologue sortit ne le surprit pas plus que ça, de toute façon il s'y attendait, il avait plus lancé ça sur la rigolade. Cependant, la main chaude qui se glissa dans la sienne et la tête qui s'effondra sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

« Je peux bien essayer. »


End file.
